The Lighthouse
by chouxpastry
Summary: Pastries are sweet and an enegmatic lighthouse to boot, what would a playboy marine biologist do to win the pastry chef's heart?
1. Chapter 1

THE LIGHT HOUSE

By: Treasure

08082008

Chapter 1

"You are pulling my leg Oka-san!"

"Just like your father! No one ever believes me here! I'm not going to say this anymore."

"Please give him some more time. . . . . losing one's job isn't easy, especially if you can't find another one soon." Jun defended his father.

"Yeah, right! If only your grandfather gave your father a larger portion of his money then we won't be living like urchins today!"

"We're not urchins Oka-san!"

'By my standards Jun, we are!"

"Don't mind your mother. She's just frustrated that some of her whims may not be satiated anymore. She really loves to travel and buying some jewelry along the way pleases her most. Now she'll have to slow down. I wanted to give her the best but there are some circumstances that I can't control. Like right now, our company has to streamline. But I'm very confident that I'll be back on my feet soon." Mr. Matsumoto gazed to the swimming kois. "But she should not worry that much, we still have our savings plus the company has given me a good severance pay. Please don't tell her that yet." The older Matsumoto even managed to smile. "I was thinking maybe we can go for a short vacation somewhere in Okinawa. I always wanted to try my hand in fishing but I never got the chance to."

"Fishing?"

"Yes, fishing!'

"Maybe I could try the diving part and frolicking the beach, but fishing? I don't think that I have that skill in me to summon the giant creatures of the sea." Jun was scratching his head.

Mr. Matsumoto tap his son's shoulder "Shouldn't we try our hands to find out?'

'I guess so . . . ."

"How can you think of having a trip when we are poorest of the poor!" Mrs. Matsumoto was nagging both her husband and son when they've told them of their plan.

"Mate, mate honey! Don't worry about the expenses, we will have to spend very little because I have a friend in Okinawa and he told me we can stay there as long as we want to!"

"Then go! But I'm staying here, maybe I'll just go and feed the fishes in the pond!" Mrs. Matsumoto was sulking.

Not wanting to spoil his father's enthusiasm Jun intervened. He hugged his mother. "Oka-san, we will miss you there but since you prefer to stay here, maybe we could find some nice dried unagi (eel) and if things really gets good I may find a nice pearl for you."

"Go on, do your thing, let me wallow in my sorrows alone!"

Jun winked at his father and quickly grabbed his gym bag. "Bye Oka-san, see you in a few days!'

"Why are you so sad Mao, I'm not trying to leave just because I wanted to. You know it has been my dream since we were kids to be a famous actor, but staying here in our small town wouldn't get me anywhere. You will be fine I know, I can leave you with grandfather and grandmother but I know you wouldn't like to leave this house." Shintaro voiced out his and his sister's thoughts.

"Onii-san!" She was holding back her tears.

"Promise, I'll do my best so that you can be proud of your onii-san!"

"You know I'm always proud of you, you are the best brother anyone can wish for!"

"That's the spirit! Just give me a year or maybe two. And I will always call and e-mail you as frequent as I can, so you stay a good girl, all right?"

"Gambare, I know you will make it, just don't forget your little sister here okay?"

"Mao, my dear sister Mao, a promise is a promise okay?'

Soujiro Matsuda was having the time of his life. He had been looking forward on this vacation for months. Ever since he was little he had been fascinated by the sea, it's like it has been calling to him whenever he has spare time.

They had been here in the little town of Eitoku in Okinawa, for two days and he had been staying by the beach all morning and late afternoons when the sun's rays are not that scorching. He doesn't have that expensive water camera but he will try to collect as many shells and marine life he can get. He had in his bedroom a collection of shells which he had arranged like a miniature rock garden. He took a great pride in this collection, he's even thinking of making a diorama out of it.

He's now even excited, his good friend he haven't seen for quite sometime will be joining him and his family for a few days. He'd been friends with Jun Matsumoto since kindergarten, they will always stand next in line in alphabetical order.

One could say that Soujiro is a bit brainy than Jun but when it comes to brawns, Jun has the upper hand. They both love street food, sake, beer and hip-hop music, dancing comes in naturally. They both love diving and snorkeling but Soujiro almost likes to live under the sea.

"Hey Jiro, are you coming with me at the terminal?" Mr. Matsuda asked.

"Yes but, isn't it too early to go there? It's only 12 p.m. and they won't be arriving until three, right?"

"Yep, but I wanted to pass by the market first to buy some fruits!'

"Okay, let me go the beach first, I need to go and see somebody about the boat I wanted to borrow."

"Onii-chan, if ever you became a big star, will you recommend our beach to the film company?" Mao asked as they sat at Mao's favorite hang out, the lighthouse. This is her secret palace. Here she's the princes, she's weaving tales all by herself. Her prince will surely come to rescue her, will give her chaste kiss and rule the land and the sea.

"Any time that I can. It will a blast to be back here and a bonus to present how beautiful our beach."

"Promise onii-chan?" Mao can't help but cry. She will be missing her brother, sure she will.

"Where Kazu could be? He told me to wait here but he's not around!' Soujiro was about to go around the light house when he heard voices.

"I'll be back Mao, I'll be back, sooner than you think!"

Soujiro's thoughts- - -"Oooopps, bad timing for me . . . . . I don't think I would leave a girl that pretty, not if she my girl . . . . "

Thanks for reading! I'm a fan of the new Hana Yori Dango series, hope you are too. 08082008


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ooopps! Sumimasen! I didn't know there was someone here!" Soujiro apologized and quickly turned away as soon as he noticed that Mao was looking at him.

"Darn that Kazuma , I should have gone straight to his home. This is embarrassing! Now they thought I'm a peeping tom." An angry Soujiro walked towards the main road faster than a speeding bullet. He nearly crashed with the equally fast walker Kazuma.

"Hey!" They both said.

"Soujiro!! Why are you in a hurry? Is something the matter?"

"Kazuma! Let's just get out of here!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Why are you laughing Nee-chan?"

"That guy behind you, he looked he'd just seen a ghost when I looked at him!"

"What guy?" Shintaro looked behind him but seen nothing.

"He's gone now. Maybe he got curious when he heard us talking. Maybe he thought we wouldn't notice him, and when I did he got embarrassed."

"We better head home, still need to do some packing and we need to be early at the station! Beside I need to give you a present!"

"A present for me?"

"Well come on, see if you're going to like it!"

"I'm really pleased with the watermelon I bought, they are fresh and cheap! And those apples are very crispy!' Mr. Matsuda was happy with his purchases.

"I hope you didn't forget to buy me tangerines and strawberries." Soujiro made a side glance at his father as he continued to drive their Toyota van.

"Of course not, I even bought your mother her favorite peonies!'

"Hey dad, can we eat some ramen at the station, we still have forty five minutes before Jun and his father arrives."

Mr. Matsuda looked at his watch and agreed to his son's idea, after all forty five minutes is a long time waiting. "That's fine with me son."

Soujiro ordered two bowls of ramen with fried tofu in special soy and takoyaki on the side.

"Could you slow down a bit Jiro. No one is running after you." Mr. Matsuda reminded his son as Soujiro gulped down a big mouthful of the ramen.

"This is really good dad! Mom's cooking is good but this one is good too." Soujiro was ready for another big bite when the door of the ramen house opened and came in the duo of Mao and Shintaro. Jiro remained open mouthed his gaze following the girl, trying to find where they would sit. Unfortunately the siblings went to sit two rows behind him.

"Jiro! What were you thinking?" Mr. Matsuda cried excitedly as the ramen fall from Jiro's chopsticks.

"Sorry about that!" Suddenly Jiro tried to eat his food in a more refined manner trying not to catch the attention of the other customers especially the new arrivals. "That's it, the guy is really leaving so the girl couldn't help but cry." Jiro's mind is going over drive.

"Matsuda-san, Soujiro, thank you for inviting us over!' Mr. Matsumoto and Jun bowed to their host, then Jun high five Jiro.

"It's been quite a while since we've been together. This time will be better, the weather has been good and I've heard squids and anchovies are in season. I hope we could catch some unagi so we can have a feast fit for the gods."

"Yosh!" The young ones duet. Unagi (eel) is the best for them.

"Why don't you kids go ahead and carry the bags I need to talk to Matsuda-san for a second." Jun's father informed the kids.

Soujiro was loading the bags in the van when he noticed somebody going down the steps of the station. It's the raven haired girl. Unknown to him, he was being watched by Jun. And after a while he began to laugh out loud and slapped his friends shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't know that you are into girl watching, and she doesn't look bad!'

"Wh . . . .at?"

"No need to explain my friend, maybe we can give her a ride if she's going in the same direction!"

Soujiro thought for awhile, his friend is right but each one has his old man with them. "Not today. Just take your seat so we could leave as soon our parent comes out." He tried to avoid the subject.

'Fine by me but we should come out looking for her tomorrow okay?"

"Are you interested in her? Bad news, she just sent her boyfriend off to some far away land!" Jiro said a matter of fact.

"So you do know her!" Jun teased his friend. And Jiro would have retaliated only if the two older men came out of the station.

Soujiro drove a bit slow trying to see if he could still catch a glimpse of the raven haired girl in blue green sun dress.

Mao decided to visit her grandparents who lives a few kilometers away from their town, she doesn't want to sleep in their house alone tonight, besides there is a small gathering at her grandparents' community. The oldest man in there is celebrating his 100th birthday, and everyone in the community wanted to celebrate with him. Several groups have prepared song and dance numbers, one wanted to share a haiku. But mostly prepared food and drinks.

Her grandfather wanted her to dance, but she insisted that she's not prepared since she became busy helping her brother in preparing some of the things he might need in Tokyo. So helping in the food preparations would be next best thing she could do for the oldest man in the village.

The festival kicked start with loud taiko drums and few firecrackers which can be heard and seen at the nearby village and that fact did not escape the ears of Jun and Jiro.

"Hey Otou-san, would you mind if we find out what's happening at the other village?" Jun had a happy face of excitement as he was asking permission.

Mr. Matsumoto looked at his friend asking his opinion. "I guess its okay! Go ahead kids, enjoy yourself, just don't be late coming back!'

Mao really doesn't want to dance but the music is so enticing plus some of her friends were now dancing. And it doesn't matter if she practiced or not because the music is hip-hop and even older ones are dancing to a famous music.

Everyone is enjoying the music and dancing that they didn't hear the motor of the newly arrived car. The passengers alight with smile of amusement in their faces.

08122008

Love to hear from you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeing the enthusiasm of the villagers with the hit tune in the early 90's Sweet Soul Revue by Pizzicato 5, the DJ spin another hit from Arashi, "One Love"! The youngsters continued dancing to the pop tunes and even Jun and Jiro were thumping their feet. One of the older villagers noticed them and he pushed them in the middle of the crowd saying "Get down there! It's no fun dancing in the back of the crowd.

Jiro and Jun get to mingle with the dancing crowd. But unfortunately for Jiro, it was Jun who landed nearest to Mao, which he didn't notice until the music changes to Chemistry's "Dance with Me!"

Jun was slightly embarrassed since he was from out of town and now he was in the midst of the dancing crowd not knowing single one of them except for his partner whom he only knew from afar. To cover for his embarrassment he just danced to the tune like he had never danced before. His skills have not escaped Mao it encouraged her to give her best too and enjoy the music more. The youngsters were really exhausted when the last dance tune ended.

"Why don't we enjoy our food and refreshments for the time being so our energetic kids could rest before our next presentation?" The emcee announced.

Everyone gathered around the big buffet table except for Jun and Jiro. Jiro walked towards Jun and Mao noticed that both of them don't want to join the others on the buffet table.

"Sumimasen, I'm Inoue Mao," She introduced herself so the visitors wouldn't be that embarrassed. "Please join us in our humble food to celebrate the 100th birthday of the oldest man in the village Hiroshi-san."

Although embarrassed to be gate crashers, it is bad manners to decline invitation to dine with the host, this time with the whole village. Beside this could buy Jiro more time to get to know the girl that caught his attention.

"Thank you! Your village has a very nice way to celebrate one's birthday isn't it? By the way I'm Matsuda Soujiro and this is my friend Matsumoto Jun." Besides bowing Jiro extended his arm to shake Mao's.

"Actually it's only my grandparents who are residing here in Taka, I came from the next town Hana." Mao explained.

"We also came from Hana, I mean; we were renting a house there for the time being. What a nice coincidence." Jiro looks very excited. Jun just looked at the two.

"Maybe I'll go on ahead?" Jun recommended.

The presentation continued after the meal and the night danced away with the celebration. Jiro offered Mao a lift but declined since she wanted to spend the night with her grandparents. In the end she promised that she will give them a tour anytime within the week.

The rented boat was spacious enough to hold about a quarter of a ton of fishes, but Kazuma is not that lucky to catch that much. He rents his boat to tourist once in a while to add earnings from fishing. He painted his boat blue and white and named it after his mother Botan.

Jiro's mother came with them in the boat. She anticipated their catch to be a big one so theoretically she had brought the whole kitchen with her, with the sharpest knife, the nicest chopping board and all the condiments you would ever want to bring. Soy sauce, spices, catsup, wasabi, name it, it may be tucked in her basket. She would love to prepare for the men some sushi or sashimi or maybe some crab pancakes.

But alas, they wouldn't be diving, but will just do the next best thing – snorkeling! Kazuma wasn't able to get the diving gears on time. The wet suits are fine but the oxygen tanks were empty! Luckily the older men thought of bringing fishing rods and some baits.

The water was cool to the skin and clear to the eyes. Large school of anchovies was swimming by and most of the time dolphins were feeding on them, it was a sight to be hold. The fishes were swimming in unison as if they were dancing in the waves, twist and turn, twist and turn. Jiro would love to see more if only he hadn't need to breath.

Mr. Matsumoto had caught two large greenlings about 18 inches in length and the other about twelve. Mr. Matsuda on the other hand caught a single flat fish that is 45 cm long a good size for sushi.

The youngsters had enjoyed snorkeling, they even compete with one another, Kazuma's son, Akira, a boy of ten had shown Jun and Jiro how to swim better like he was born from the sea.

"Hey Jiro, I thought you would invite our new friend today?" Jun was saying to his friend as they sat at the back of the boat resting after an hour of snorkeling, drinking a glass of water.

"I did call her but she wasn't answering her phone, maybe something came up."

"Why don't we visit her later?"

"Huh?"

"I said, why don't we visit her later. Maybe we could bring her something we caught." Jun suggested.

"Like what? We haven't caught anything!" Jiro was aghast at Jun's suggestion.

"Why don't we have a contest, let's borrow their fishing rod and try to catch something!"

"You're on!" Jiro was grinning like a fool.

"Why aren't you answering your phone, Mao?"

"I will, later. But what you have to do grand mother, is to get a nap. Beside your stomach ache you have been too busy with Mokoto-san's party, maybe it was what brought your upset stomach?"

"Maybe. But you need your rest too."

"I can manage grand mother. Oh, by the way, what do you want me to cook for dinner? A hot miso soup with fish head would be nice with some grilled sardines and eggplants."

"But I don't remember having sardines in the refrigerator?" Grandma thought of the menu.

"I'll drop by at the fish market and find out what I can buy, if there are no sardines a nice mahi-mahi would taste as great!'

"Just be careful, one could never be too careful on the streets right? Take your grand father's scooter so you don't have to carry the fish around. You may even meet a nice man along the way!"

"Grandma! I don't think I need to involve myself in those things right now. It will come but not today!"

"Ah, but I could see the sparkle in those eyes of your new friends!"

"I just met them here!" Mao protested, but she continued folding the clean clothes.

"But I could feel that one of them would be your destiny!"

"So by having a stomach ache could give you powers of fortune telling?" Mao was mocking her grand mother a bit.

"Not really, I could just feel it. One is more intent than the other but sometimes the dark horse gets away with the prize!"

08252008

Please post review - thanks. appreciate it very much


End file.
